Une nouvelle histoire
by Layagal
Summary: Une histoire. D'aventure? De coeur?..ou bien..un drame? En fait, une histoire où tous ces éléments bien connus se regroupent, une histoire dans un monde où l'on ne peut vivre que des aventures, une histoire aux aspects dramatiques mais surtout..une histo


Une nouvelle histoire..

Une histoire. D'aventure? De coeur?..ou bien..un drame? En fait, une histoire où tous ces éléments bien connus se regroupent, une histoire dans un monde où l'on ne peut vivre que des aventures, une histoire aux aspects dramatiques mais surtout..une histoire où l'amitié et l'amour prennent une grande part de la narration.

Mon nom de jeune fille est Ilena Mattew. J'ai maintenant 34 ans et je vais vous raconter MON histoire, celle qui a fait mon présent, celle qui m'a rendue telle que je suis. Celle que je ne regrette pas.

17 ans, encore toute fraîche et pimpante me voilà sur le quai de la célèbre voie sorcière du 9 3/4. J'attendais mes amies avant de monter dans le train, mon petit chat Oli dans mes bras. Et c'est là que commence ma vraie histoire.

J'avais à l'époque de long cheveux châtains clair. Au soleil, de jolis reflets roux apparaissaient, rappelant mes origines. En effet, ma maman venait tout droit de la lignée des Weasley. Quand je regarde maintenant les photos du temps de Poudlard, je trouve que j'étais très belle. Mais bien sûr, à cette période, on ne le remarque pas ou on le remarque trop. Moi je faisais partie de cette catégorie de fille qui ne se trouvait pas vraiment canon. Enfin bon, toujours est-il que objectivement et avec du recul, je n'étais pas mal du tout.

Ma meilleure amie s'appelait Lyly. Lyly Evans. Les cheveux roux flamboyants, deux énormes yeux émeraudes, un caractère qui s'accordait à ses cheveux et surtout une gentillesse sans égale. Depuis notre première année nous étions amies. Tant de points communs et d'opposés totaux n'ont pu que nous relier. Elle était studieuse, j'étais une artiste née, elle avait le vertige, moi j'étais une tête brûlée, elle aimait les potions, j'aimais la métamorphose mais on détestait se lever le matin, on adorait parler jusqu'à pas d'heure, on aimait chanter, on aimait rire, on aimait les commérages, on aimait le château, on avait les mêmes valeurs, on détestait les gens prétentieux et les allumeuses, on aimait le courage, on aimait notre maison, Griffondor.. La liste est encore bien plus longue, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit les éléments les plus importants. Le fait est que j'avais une confiance totale en elle, elle était comme une soeur.

Pour ma famille, c'est facile: que des garçons. Trois grands frère, très protecteurs. Deux médicomages et un architecte, j'étais la dernière à Poudlard. Je les aimes profondément. Je suis, ce que dirait certains sorciers peu fréquentables, une sang-pur. Aucune fierté particulière à ceci.

Et voilà, dans mon histoire je suis encore sur le quai et deux gaillards m'accostent.

James Potter. Il courrait après Lyly depuis longtemps maintenant, mais à ce moment, elle ne le connaissait que très peu, que se réputation en fin de compte et lui ne faisait rien pour améliorer. De se fait, il se prenait râteaux sur râteaux sur la figure. Un très beau visage de plus est. Si il ne se la pétait pas autant, il aurait probablement déjà pus sortir avec Lyly. Grand, musclé, intelligent, capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch, pleins d'amis,...Et à côté de lui, Sirius Black. Le beau ténébreux. L'homme de ces femmes. Le jeune Black avait aussi bonne réputation à l'école, avec ses amis, James, Remus et Peter, il formait le groupe des "maraudeurs". Il faisaient pleurer les Serpentards, mais pleurer de rire les trois autres maisons. Ils exagéraient quand même parfois, mais ils avaient généralement un bon sens de l'humour et avaient de valeurs sûres. Ils étaient dans la magie blanche bien contrairement à certains camardes.

Mais bien que ces quatres petits chenapans, comme aimait bien les appeler Hagrid, le garde chasse du château, semblaient juste être des petits rigolos dans leurs premières années, ils n'en étaient pas moins devenu les garçons les plus convoités dans les années suivantes. Ils avaient la côte et ils en profitaient à cent pour cent.

Cependant, leur amitié si infaillible ne venait pas du fait qu'ils partageaient le même humour ou bien le même dortoir. Et ceci, les élèves de Poudlard l'ignorait. Ils partageaient des fardeaux, des secrets.

Etant dans la même maison, la même année, la même classe qu'eux, Lyly et moi les connaissions déjà un tout petit peu plus que la moyenne. Mais encore, qui pourrait deviner une bête cachée derrière de magnifique yeux ambrés, qui pourrait deviner de la tristesse derrière un sourire ravageur, qui pourrait deviner de gros complexes derrière une bouille si sympathique, et qui pourrait deviner une si grosse faiblesse derrière un corps musclé?

Et tout cela justement, on ne le découvrit que durant notre 7 ème année à tous. Et ceci, parce que deux jeunes adolescents étaient venu m'accoster sur le quai du Poudlard Express et nous avaient suivies, nous les filles, dans un compartiment afin de passer tout le voyage vers notre dernière année ensemble.


End file.
